This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To determine the accommodative ability of intraocular lenses in rhesus monkeys following central stimulation. Electrodes were implanted into the Edinger Westphal nucleus of 6 rhesus monkeys so that accommodation could be stimulated centrally. The lens substance was replaced with artificial lenses designed by NuLens. The ability of these lenses to accommodate, change shape and position after central stimulation was determined using refractometry and ultrasound biomicroscopy. Accommodation was induced by 8.0 diopters during stimulation. Thus, these lenses have the potential to reverse the onset of presbyopia with age. It was determined that four animals with inflammation due to the intraocular lens surgery and severe corneal opacification required a corneal transplant in one or both eyes. Donor monkeys were located and corneal transplants were performed. Slit lamp examinations post transplant revealed trace anterior chamber cells and flare. Four months post transplant, slit lamp examination (SLE) revealed no rejection signs in two animals, but all corneas appeared slightly hazy. The haziness was more pronounced in the bilaterally treated monkeys. Dr. Neal Barney, one of our corneal specialists, examined these animals numerous times since their transplant procedure. He feels these animals will maintain slightly hazy corneas, but have successfully tolerated the transplant procedure with an appearance and behavior consistent with improved vision. No measurable accommodation data was gathered in the two animals with more pronounced cornea haziness. Since accommodation could not be measured the animals were euthanized. This research used WNPRC Research Services.